You too fly to be cryin'
by Ninjapei
Summary: Max and Liz finally start going somewhere...


Title: You too fly to be Cryin'  
Author: Ninjapei  
E-mail: hmaeder@willamette.edu   
Disclaimer: I don't own Roswell..  
Category: Liz/Max   
Rating: PG  
Summary: Liz has a something to tell Max.. After a lot of angsty moments  
Author notes: This fic is dedicated to my girl Linsey. I know our lives have been unnecessarily angsty lately… but things will get better I promise. And someday… Someday… we'll find our worthy guy soon. Happy belated V-day!  
  
**************************************************  
Liz stepped out into the rain. She was so lost, why couldn't he see that? It was a cold night, she could see her breath in the air, it ascended and disappeared the way smoke blended into parts of the sky. If it was only that simple, if only things could just fall into place. She could stop agonizing over a lie that was tearing her up inside. Max needed to peer into her thoughts for a moment and he would know it all. It was that simple, but it wasn't.  
She started crying. She was tired of being strong and doing what was "right." The drops of rain on her face made her skin tickle, as the tears condensing in her eyes blurred her vision. She put her hand over her brow to brace herself as she sobbed.  
  
"Liz?" Max stepped out of the window. //Why was she still here?// "Are you ok?"  
  
Liz quickly wiped the tears from her face as she spoke, "I'm fine Max, I was just about to go inside."  
  
"I thought you had a big date with Kyle?"  
  
"Nah," Liz nonchalantly shrugged, " I'm not feeling up to it, I'm just going to go ahead and turn in." She turned around and gave a quick smile. //I just want to go to bed and cry. // She was almost irritated that he was here. Why was he here anyway?  
  
"Maria said you might be still here and that you have something to tell me." Max brought up, sensing she was questioning his motives for coming up to see her.  
  
That stupid connection. It was almost as if he could read her thoughts just by looking into her face. "Oh Maria…" Liz growled and rolled her eyes. //I seriously need to have a serious chat with that girl. //  
  
"Are you ok?" He asked again. He noticed the red in her eyes and her voice had a twinge in it like she had been crying for a while.  
  
"Max! I'm fine. I'm going to bed and…." As she walked by him to crawl through her window he grabbed her arm. "Owwww, Max! What do you want?!?!"  
  
"... I." He didn't want to explain himself. Nothing, no visions when he touched her. There was something blocking their connection, hiding something. "You're wet Liz."  
  
"Well IT is raining."  
  
"Come here," he sighed heavily, pulling her towards him.  
  
He was so warm. She loved the way heat just poured from him. Oh and he just smelled so damn good. Everything about him just drove her senses crazy. She had not a shred of resistance when she was with him. She felt so safe in his arms. As he hugged her, they rocked slightly back and forth in a natural, comforting rhythm. "I shall believe" came on a distant radio, or was it coming from between them?  
"Max?'  
  
"Yeah Liz?'  
  
"Do hear that?"  
  
"Hear what?" His voice sounded distant, barely audible.  
  
"Nothing." It was all in her head. She buried her head in his shoulder. For some reason, the tears began to brim again in her eyes.  
She needed to get away. As she started to pull away Max lifted her head towards his and kissed her. He could taste the saltiness of her tears, her sadness. She didn't respond to him at first, still in shocked to suddenly feel his mouth on hers. But she gave in to the moment, to her feelings for him.  
Every time they kissed, it was like the first time. She never knew what to expect. But this felt wrong; she pulled back. "We can't to this Max. You and I can never be together. Don't you understand? I don't love you."  
Max looked deeply into her and brushed a stray hair from her face. "I don't believe you. And I know there is something you are not telling me. I can feel it."  
"Agh! I'm trying so hard not to…" Liz said as she broke away. " Not to…"  
  
"Not to what?" Max moved back into her space, even closer.   
  
Liz looked up at him. " I don't know anymore." She sighed. She knew that she had to stop whatever was happening between them. It wasn't safe for them to together. It was time to be strong and to hurt him so that he wouldn't care anymore.   
"You must hate me. I mean you risked your life for me and fall in love with me, but for what? To get your heart trampled on. I mean it must have been tough walking in on me and Kyle.   
Max cringed. "Ouch."  
  
Liz felt terrible. This was killing her, pushing him further away. But she had to crush whatever remaining feelings he had for her.   
  
The silence between them was becoming more and more awkward. The rain came down harder; the way the drops fell onto the pavement was almost deafening. Max avoided her gaze. She knew he was upset, so why was he still here? She shivered. She was soaked to the skin and just chilled by the entire situation.  
  
"You're cold," Max noticed. He pulled off his jacket and put it around her.   
  
Liz looked shocked. Then her countenance relaxed as she gave a laugh. "You're definitely not human."  
  
He smiled back, uncertain what to say.   
  
"I'm sorry Max. I really do have something I've been wanting to tell you."  
  
Max still did not look at her, continuing to button her up.  
  
"The thing is I can't really tell you because it affects your destiny, your future."  
  
May paused and finally looked at her. "The future is what we make of it Liz. I don't believe that our path is already determined for us. I don't know what has been going on between us lately. But I know you love me. And I know a live without you in it, is not worth living in. I wouldn't still be here if I didn't believe in us. I do believe Liz."  
  
Those were the words she was longing to hear "I believe too Max." With that, they were drawn back into each other. Slowly moving to the song that was playing in their hearts. Although things were not completely resolved, at least, for now, they were moving forward.  
  
"Broken in two,  
I know you're on to me  
I'm so heavy tonight  
But your love is alright  
And I do believe."  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
